Persons handicapped by reason of a stroke, a back injury, or the like that do not have complete control of the hands and fingers are frequently unable to exercise or enjoy certain sports activities such as fishing, tennis, ping pong, golf, etc. In those instances where the handicap involves an inability to grip the handle of a fishing rod, a tennis racquet, or the like, a considerable amount of exercise and enjoyment has been lost because of the handicap.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved glove for use by persons with impaired usage of hands. It is another object of this invention to provide a glove that can be used by handicapped persons to hold sports equipment or use exercise equipment. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.